Inyuasha and Naruto Xover!
by LeeSakurox
Summary: Summary inside!I put in some sonfics,and I WILL NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANYTHING I DO NOT WRITE!OKAY?L/S mentions of:N/H K/I
1. I'M WHERE!

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over!!

Summary:Sakura fell down her family well and met Inyuasha,Kikyo,Kagome,and the rest of them!Now,she needs to find a way back to her village!Mentions of L/S,N/H,and K/I.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"Sakura!Can you go out to the well and get us some water before your mission?"Mrs.Haruno asked.

"Sure mom!"Sakura answered cheerfully.After my mission,I've got my date with Lee!and Naruto and Hinata,and Kiba and Ino are coming too!!We haven't hung out in while!Sakura thought,blushing while heading her family's well.

"Ok..OH where's that bucket?!"Sakura asked.

"Wh-whoa!!"Sakura said,tripping in.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"Ooooh…my aching head…."Sakura said.

"Oh,you're finally up!"A voice called happyliy.

"WHA?!"Sakura yelled."Of!"She said falling of her bed.

"Are you alright?"a woman asked.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine.."Sakura answered.

"My name is Sango.Who are you?"Sango asked.

"M-my name is Sakura."Sakura answered.

"Oy!Sango!Is the girl up yet?!"A voice yelled.It sounded annoyed.

"YES!!SHE IS!!STOP YELLING AT ME!!"Sango yelled.

"Finally!Eh?"Another voice called.

"So..she is awake?"Someone else said.

"Oh really?!Let me see!!"Someone else called.

"O-oh..hello..My name is Sakura."Sakura said.

"I'm Shippo!"Shippo called out.

"I'm Kagome!"A girl in a uniform said.

"I am Miroku."A monk said.

"I'm Inyuasha…Well,what do we do with it?"

"Who's 'it"?"Sakura asked.

"You are stupid."Inyuasha answered.

"WHAT?!I'M A PERSON NOT A PET!!"Sakura yelled,hey eyes now glowing black.

"WTC?!"Inyuasha yelled.

"N-now Sakura!J-just ignore him!He's a B-"Kagome started.

"Don't cuss in front of her!!"Sango yelled at Kagome.

"Oh right..Sorry…"Kagome said.

"That's ok Kagome!"Sakura said.

"So Sakura…do you have any family?"Sango asked.

"Yes I do!I have a mom,and an older brother."

"So,you're single?"Miroku asked.

"No,I have a boyfriend at home.His name is Lee.Why?"Sakura asked.

"He was gonna ask you to have his kid."Inyuasha said.

"W-W-WHAT??"Sakura yelled.

"MIROKU!!I'M 12!!"Sakura finshed."Eh?"

"WTF?!"Sakura said."That thing has 2 tails!And what is Shippo?"

"This is my pet,Kaala."Sango answered.

"I'm a fox demon!"Shippo said.

"Demon?Wow..a full demon..cool.I"m demonic myself.

"WHAT?!"Inyuasha yelled.

"I have demon blood.When I was little,I was injured badly and lost too much blood.However,a demon donated his blood,and I lived.But the moment my blood mixed with hers…I became a half-demon."Sakura explained."See my teeth and nails?"Sakura pointed out.

"Teeth?Nails?They look more like fangs and claws!!"Inyuasha said.

"SO?"Sakura asked.

"Inyuasha?"Another voice said."Are you picking on someone again?"

"N-no Kikyo!"Inyuasha answered.

"Oh..she's awake!"Kikiyo called,entering the tent."are you feeling better miss?"She asked.

"Yes,I am!Thank you!"Sakura said.

"We found you knocked-out near the forest!Btw,what were you doing down there?Don't you know that's demon country?"Kikiyo asked.

"D-demon country?wow..I never knew there were demons where I lived…"Sakura said.

"well..my mother asked me to get some water,I fell into the well,and woke up here…"Sakura said.

"What?!You're mother sent you out alone?!"Kagome said."What's wrong with her?!You could have been killed!!"She finshed.

"What?"Sakura asked."Hey,what year is this?"Sakura asked.

"Man,either you're stupid,or you got hit too hard…"Inyuasha said.

"It's 561 Sakura."Miroku answered.

"561!?..."Sakura said.

"Sakura?"Sango said.

"Saaakuura?"Kagome said.

"…"

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"Sakura finally screamed.

"KAGOME!HIT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!DO NOT HOLD BACK!!"Sakura said.

"umm….ok."Kagome said.She hit sakura up-side her head.

"That..hurt..THIS IS NOT A DREAM!!"Sakura said screaming.'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Wait!WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"Inyuasha said,covering his ears.

"AND GOD GIRL DO YOU HAVE LUNGS!!"Shippo said,coping Inyuasha.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE YEAR 2008!!That's why!"Sakura answered.

"Well..if you s-WAIT WHAT?!Sango said.

The others all gasped and their eyes widin.

"Well..You have to be here for a reason…"sango said.

"OMG!!GUYS!!LOOK AT HER NECK!!"Kagome yelled.

"That charm she has is a jewel shard!!That's why she's here!!"Kikiyo said.

"Jewel shard?Wtf is a 'Jewel Shard"?"Sakura asked.

"Give me that!!"Inyuasha yelled,reaching for Sakura's necklace.

"TOUCH MY NECKLACE AND YOU DIE!!"Sakura yelled.

"What?"Inyuasha said.

"This is my sister's necklace!!And she's dead stupid!!"Sakura yelled at him.

"Fine.."Kagome said.

"It's better then Naruku having it…"Sango said.

"I agree.."Kikyo said.

"CRAP!!"Inyuasha said.

"Sakura…Is there anyone else who would want you to be home with them?"Kikyo asked.

"Let's see..my friends;Kiba Inuzuka,Ino Yamanaka,Naruto Uzumaki,Hinata Huuga,Tenten,Neji Huuga…Shino Aburama…Shikamaru Nara…Choji Akimichi…and Sasuke Uchiha..That's everyone…and of course Lee wants me to be home…"Sakura said,a tear stinging her eye.

"huh..i remember how I met Lee…man..he's so sweet…"

Flashback:

"Please be my girlfriend!I'll protect you with my life!"Lee said.

End flashback.

"Huh..man,I miss those guys…"Sakura said,smiling.

Freak..inyuasha thought…

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

Me:Yeah!Awsome chapter!

Inyuasha:God,why must you torment me?"

Me:Plz review!Or I'll throw Inyuasha out a window!"

Inyuasha:Yeah!Review or she'll..record stopswaait what?"


	2. Letters

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over!!

Summary:Sakura fell down her family well and met Inyuasha,Kikyo,Kagome,and the rest of them!Now,she needs to find a way back to her village!Mentions of L/S,N/H,and K/I.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"so..you need to find a way back home?"Sango asked.

"yes..I don't know what lee will do..he…he's always loved me..no one has ever loved me like he has…"Sakura said,starting to cry again.

"Well..do you love him back?"Sango asked.

"I-I wasn't sure at first..but then he got injured in a fight badly…and then…we started spending more and more time together…and then..i saw Kiba and Ino kiss…and then it hit me…I had feelings for Lee…and when he asked me out again..I said yes…and he showed me the best time of my life….and read this…"Sakura said,taking out a letter from her bag.

"huh?

Sakura,

Please don't cry...

I promise, Sasuke-kun will be alright.

Just leave it all to me.

No...

But I'm so sorry, Sakura...

I can't bring him back to you.

My legs are in pain.

...And so is my heart.

Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Why must _he_ have all the things I want?

Power,

Friends,

and...

...Sakura.

Not to mention the looks. Haha.

Sakura,

Please forgive me.

Although I seem happy when Sasuke's alright,

I personally wished...

...he was gone.

I'm sorry,

I didn't mean that.

Sakura,

If I disappear, will you be happy?

Or...

...will you cry?

I will pray, Sakura.

For your happiness.

This...

This one-sided love is just too painful.

I...

...can't take it any longer.

Sakura,

If we weren't meant to be,

I'd just laugh.

I guess you would too.

It's too clear.

I'll never be the one.

You will always choose Sasuke.

Or...

Maybe Naruto?

It is clear already, Sakura,

I will never have you...

Although,

My love for you is bigger...

...than my desire to defeat all those powerful shinobi's,

I guess...

If it's only one-sided,

It won't work.

Truely,

I am sad, Sakura.

But...

If this is the way it is supposed to be,

I think,

I can except it.

Sakura,

I love you.

I really do.

I hope you're happy,

Smiling.

I love you, Sakura.

Please remember me.

Sincerly,

Lee.

"_oh..my…"_ Sango.

Sakura was now crying.

"Even after all all that I did to him..he still loved me…and of course I'd cry if you left Lee…"Sakura said,tears treaming her face."OH DEAR GOD I MISS HIM!!"Sakura said.

Sango pulled Sakura into a hug,and said no matter what,she'd get back home…

"Thank you Sango!"Sakura said."and here's another one…I always like hearing it.

"Ok..I'll read it.."

To The Most Beautiful Cherry Blossom In All The Village,

I could say that I have loved you from afar, but in reality, I have been closer to you than you may think. Since the first time I had the privilege to gaze into your most beautiful face, your next breath had to be mine, for you have stolen mine away.

Did the gods know true beauty before they created your gorgeous jade eyes and radiant pink hair? I doubt it, for you are the most beautiful creation to ever grace the earth. So beautiful, that it would not surprise me if you were a real angel that descended from the heavens. If that is the case, then you must return, for nobody is worthy of your presence.

Oh, how I wish that the pen I am writing with was your hand, that I could hold it for as long as I please. I wish that the ink was said words, instead of mere marks sketched onto a piece of paper that I wish was your ear. Oh, how I wish that I was telling you all of these things to your face of vivid beauty.

There is a chance that I can however, with the accompany of more things to say, for there is not enough paper in the world for me to fully express my feelings for you. If you would please meet me at the lake near the park this afternoon, I would be the happiest man alive. I will wait there as I hold a bouquet of flowers just for you, which I hope your heavenly being can inspire them to become even more lovely then they ever were before.

With a love so deep, it has no bottom,

Your Not-So-Distant-Admirer

"Wow..you're so lucky Sakura…to have someone like Lee loving you…"Sango said.

Sakura smiled."Everyone says that…"

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

Me:Oh btw!I DO NOT OWN EITHER ONE OF THOSE LETTERS!!THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!BUT I WANTED THEM IN MY STORY CAUSE THEY ROCK!!SO WHOEVER WROTE THEM…YOU ARE A GENINUS! ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ


	3. When you're gone

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over!!

Summary:Sakura fell down her family well and met Inyuasha,Kikyo,Kagome,and the rest of them!Now,she needs to find a way back to her village!L/S,mentions of:N/H,and K/I.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"…Sakura?Can I ask you a question?"Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome,shoot."Sakura said.

"…well…um…How did you think you ended up here?"She asked.

"hmm….well.since I have a jewel shard…it must have opened a portal or something,and when I fell into the well…I must have ended up here..somehow…."Sakura said.

"And well um…what do you do when someone who loves you wants you to love them in return?"Kagome asked.

"that's easy..give them a chace…every guy deserves one..my boyfriend….i didn't love him at first…but then….he kept his promise to me…I-I never felt so happy when was with him..when ever I needed someone to talk to…he was there….when I was sad…he made me happy…he always protected me…he would do anything for me..and he proved it…he deserved a chance…"

Sakura said.

"Koga…"Kagome said.I should give him a chance…She thought.

"so…I'll see you later then..ok?"Kagome said.

"k..bye kagome…

Sakura:

I always needed time on my own…

I never thought i..need you there when I cry…

And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lyin' on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were meant for each other  
I keep forever  
Oh oh oh oh oh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

"She's so lucky to have someone like him..maybe Koga is like that too…he always protects me…"Kagome thought,starting to cry.Koga…


	4. Flashbacks

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over!!

Summary:Sakura fell down her family well and met Inyuasha,Kikyo,Kagome,and the rest of them!Now,she needs to find a way back to her village!L/S,mentions of:N/H,and K/I.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"…Sakura?May I ask you something?"Kikiyo asked.

"Of course.Shoot!"

"Well…um…I think I have feelings toward Inyuasha…but he's soo arrogant!!"Kikiyo said.

"Well..yes..he is…however…you need to do what makes you happy!"Sakura said smiling.

"You know what?You're right!!Inyuasha makes me happy!!Thank you sakura!"Kikiyo said,leaving the room.

Hmmm…..Sakura thought.

Flashback:

"H-hello Sakura!"Lee said.

"O-oh H-hi Lee…"Sakura said.

"S-Sakura?Something wrong?"Lee asked.

"N-no!Nothings wrong!"Sakura said,getting nervous.

"Sakura..you know I hate it when you lie to me…"Lee said.

"..I know…"

"….Sakura..I know you are upset about Sasuke's leaving but…you know there are still people who care about you.."Lee said,sitting next to her.

"You mean like you?"Sakura said.

"…Well…yes…I care about you a lot...I really do…."

"I know Lee…"Sakura said,starting to cry.

"Sakura!J-Just don't cry!!If you cry,I…I'll start crying too…"Lee said starting to cry as well.Lee pulled Sakura gently into a hug.They stayed like that for what seemed like a decade.

"Lee…do you still love me?"Sakura asked.

"Of course I still love you Sakura…since the day we first met…"Lee answered.

"Lee…I think I love you as well…"Sakura said.

"Really Sakura?"

"yes…I love you Lee…"

"I love you too Sakura…"

Sakura moved closer,and rested her head on Lee's shoulder.

Lee and Sakura came closer and closer until their lips met in a passonite kiss.

End Flashback.

Flashback:

Lee was staring at the flowers in the vase in his hospital room.Something warm was pressing against his shoulder.Lee thought it was just his blanket..that is until it moved…."What!?"Lee said.Lee gasped."S-Sakura…"He wishpered.

Sakura was asleep right next to him.He ran his fingers threw her hair.She turned over and faced him.

'She's so cute when she's asleep…'Lee thought.He put his hand on her cheek and gently kissed her forehead.I love you Sakura…"Lee said.

"I love you too Lee…"Sakura said.

End Flashback.

Sakura started crying again.She loved Lee.And Lee loved her back.Sakura had never felt so unhappy in her life.She now wished more then ever that lee was there with her.He would make her laugh.

"so…this is what loneliness feels like…"she thought.

Flashback:

"What?What are you doing here Lee?"Sakura asked.

"Sakura,I already told you…I will protect I die!"Lee said.

End flashbacks.

Sakura started crying again.Sakura..don't cry ok?Lee wouldn't want you to be sad.Don't cry!!Sakura told herself again and again.but she couldn't help it…she missed everyone…seeing Lee…and kiba and ino hug…and Naruto kiss Hinata…she loved seeing her friends happy…and she knew she had to get home…no matter what…


	5. Coming home

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over

Naruto and Inyuasha cross-over!!

Summary:Sakura fell down her family well and met Inyuasha,Kikyo,Kagome,and the rest of them!Now,she needs to find a way back to her village!L/S,mentions of:N/H,and K/I.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"SAKURA!!SAKURA SAKURA!!"Kagome called.

"Yes Kagome?"Sakura said.

"Sango says you're well enough to go home!!We think the well can get you home!!""Kagome cried happyliy.

"WHAT?!I..I CAN GO HOME?!"

"YES NOW COME ON!"Kagome said yelled.

She dragged Sakura all the way to the well.

"ok Sakura!You can go home now!"Sango said.

"We're really gonna miss you Sakura!"Kagome said.

"Don't worry you guys!i'll bring my friends,so you can meet them,and I'll be back to visit soon!!"Sakura said,smiling wide.

Goodbye everyone!"Sakura called out.she jumped into the well.And when she woke up..she was at her house!

"I-I'm home…I'm home!!MOM!!"Sakura called out.

"OH SAKURA!THAT GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!You've been missing for weeks!!I have been so worried!!"Mrs Haruno said,pulling her daughter into a hug.

"SAKURA!!"Lee called out.

"Lee?Lee…LEE!!"Sakura ran toward Lee and pulled him into a hug!

"OMG LEE I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!IT DROVE MY CRAZY!!"Sakura said.

"I've missed you too Sakura!!I haven't be able to think about anything else but you!"Lee said.

"Oh Lee!"Sakura said.

"Hey…don't we still have our date?"Lee asked.

"yeah we do!"Sakura said.

And they left for their date!along with Kiba,Ino,Naruto,and Hinata.Who missed Sakura almost as much as Lee!


End file.
